


Сопутствующий комфорт

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s17e11 Townhouse Incident, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Пост 17х11. События произвели слишком сильное впечатление на Сонни. Барба это замечает и старается его подбодрить.





	1. «Могу я тебя поцеловать?»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collateral Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971654) by [Kaye_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye_21/pseuds/Kaye_21). 



### Глава 1. «Могу я тебя поцеловать?»

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

Сонни едва не давится пивом.

Они сидят в угловой кабинке бара, Барба рядом, даже слишком близко, если задуматься, они пьют довольно давно и все остальные уже минимум час как разошлись. Сонни неприятно задевает тот факт, что у Роллинс теперь есть ребенок, потому что раньше она всегда оставалась и пила с ним после трудного дела, а теперь у нее декретный отпуск, и Сонни сам по себе, за исключением того, что сейчас с ним Барба. И, секундочку, что он сказал?..

— Прошу прощения, советник?

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

Сонни слишком пьян для подобных заявлений.

Барба тоже. Определенно. Он пялится на губы Сонни. Говорит с Сонни и даже не пытается наладить зрительный контакт, потому что пялится на его губы. Сонни инстинктивно облизывается, чувствуя беспокойство от такого пристального внимания, и Барба мгновенно реагирует при виде его языка.

Он вздыхает, вероятно, куда громче, чем собирался, и придвигается ещё ближе.

Сонни чувствует бедро Барбы своим. 

Плотно прижатое.

Теплое.

— Нет?

Сонни очень хотелось бы звучать убедительнее.

— Почему нет?

У Сонни нет ответа. По крайней мере такого, который он мог бы сформулировать после всего выпитого пива. 

— Почему нет? Может, остановимся на «почему»?

— Долгий день. Сложное дело. У тебя красивые губы. Я пьян.

Сонни ждет, что Барба объединит эти случайные, ничем не связанные между собой пункты в связный аргумент, объясняющий, почему же им стоит поцеловаться, но этого не происходит. Все просто — это и есть аргумент Барбы. И, если честно, не так уж он и плох, но Сонни очень старается не быть с собой честным, потому что в противном случае его рука уже давно лежала бы у Барбы на колене.

Однако, Сонни все еще раздумывает над предложением, учитывая, что произошло — Лив чуть не убили, пуля просвистела в каких-то миллиметрах от ее головы, и, конечно, Сонни знает, что снайперы — профессионалы, и Лив заняла эту позицию специально, чтобы дать им возможность сделать чистый выстрел, но он все равно переволновался и до сих пор выбит из колеи. И почему бы не воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью хоть чем-то поднять себе настроение? 

Может быть, это даже не ограничится одним вечером, если только Сонни сможет убедить Барбу, что стоит потраченного времени. Сонни вновь облизывает губы, проверяя, насколько они мягкие. Барба сам попросил его о поцелуе, возможно, он попросит еще, если Сонни правильно разыграет карты. Возможно, он захочет почувствовать поцелуи и на других частях своего тела. 

Барба снова мгновенно реагирует, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от губ Сонни, — он выдыхает, закидывая руку на спинку дивана, на котором они сидят. Рука не касается Сонни, но он все равно чувствует ее иллюзорный вес на своих плечах. 

Сонни прекрасно понимает, что целоваться с Барбой — не лучшая идея. Целоваться с кем-то, кто тебе не безразличен. Было бы проще подцепить незнакомца, с которым они раньше не встречались. Он отдает себе отчет, но Барба просит и Сонни просто не может ему отказать.

Неубедительно. 

— Хорошо, советник. 

Барба улыбается. Пьяной, развязной, счастливой улыбкой. 

— Хорошо. 

Барба придвигается ближе, вплотную, Сонни никогда не видел его с такого ракурса. Напористо, многообещающе и соблазнительно Барба вторгается в его личное пространство. Он наконец-то перекладывает руку со спинки дивана на плечи Сонни, и тот чувствует себя окруженным со всех сторон, защищенным, будто можно просто податься вперед, уткнуться головой в грудь Барбы и замереть на несколько минут, пока не уйдет это тяжелое ощущение сегодняшнего дня. 

Сонни знает, что это плохая идея, но ему все равно. 

Барба облизывается, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, и Сонни внезапно задается вопросом, стоит ли им целоваться в баре, в котором они так часто бывают. В котором бывают все знакомые полицейские, а у Барбы среди них и так не очень хорошая репутация, он не может себе позволить новые поводы для сплетен. Может быть сам Барба слишком пьян, чтобы об этом беспокоиться, но не Сонни. 

— Тебе не кажется, что здесь не самое удачное место? 

Барба наконец-то отрывает взгляд от губ Сонни и осматривается. 

— О, ты прав. Мы можем пойти в другое место, но где-нибудь поблизости. Только побыстрее, пока я не передумал.

Сонни поражается его наглости. 

— Серьезно? Это же ты меня попросил. Так что это тебе надо беспокоиться, чтобы я не передумал. 

Барба усмехается и совершенно не выглядит встревоженным. У него нет ни малейшего права быть настолько сексуальным, учитывая, сколько он выпил. 

— Вставай, Кариси. 

Сонни ненавидит себя за то, насколько быстро он встает. 

Они надевают пальто, и Сонни старается не реагировать на ощущение чужой ладони на пояснице, когда Барба направляет его к выходу. 

Они выходят из бара, и Сонни старается не думать о том, что они делают. Не думать, что они, похоже, ищут место, чтобы уединиться.

Пока они идут, Барба не сводит с Сонни взгляда. Он все еще улыбается, но как-то напряженно, а Сонни всего лишь надеется, что Барба не поднимет его на смех и не разрушит момент. Он надеется, что этот ужасный день завершится чем-то хорошим, ему это просто необходимо. 

Сонни морщится и чувствует себя виноватым. Он продолжает думать о том, что у него был плохой день, но, на самом деле, это вовсе не к его виску приставляли пушку, это Лив чуть не умерла, это именно она должна была слушать, как в соседней комнате насиловали юную девочку, спасать себя, спасать весь этот поганый день, а Сонни всего лишь наблюдал за этим со стороны и паниковал, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным... 

— Так, коп здесь ты, Кариси. Куда мы можем пойти, чтобы нас не поймали? Уверяю тебя, что моя машина — плохая идея. 

Сонни скучает по свиданиям в машине. Это единственная вещь, которая ему нравилась в Стейтен-Айленде. И единственная, которая не нравится в Манхэттене, здесь он везде может дойти пешком, как и все остальные, а это не одно и то же. 

Зато у Барбы есть машина. Сонни очень хочется предложить куда-нибудь прокатиться, но не думает, что Барбе это понравится. Он, очевидно, хочет чего-то быстрого и грязного. Сонни не имеет ничего против и не хочет думать о том, какой была бы поездка на машине. 

Неловко молчаливой, возможно. Молчаливо неловкой. 

— В паре кварталов отсюда есть вьетнамский ресторан. В такое позднее время со стороны черного хода должно быть свободно. Темно и никаких прохожих. 

Барба кивает и следует за Сонни. 

Нетерпеливо. 

Сонни все еще старается примирить в своей картине мира «помощника окружного прокурора Рафаэля Барбу», решительного обвинителя и образец для подражания, с «растрепанным и пьяным Рафаэлем Барбой», улыбчивым и сексуальным, который собирается пообжиматься с ним ночью в подворотне. 

И стоит только на горизонте появиться этой самой подворотне, Барба хватает Сонни за руку и буквально тащит его за собой, очень нетерпеливо, а Сонни несколько долгих секунд сопротивляется. Наверное, потому что ему жизненно необходимо усложнять всем жизнь. Барба усмехается, но никак не комментирует, и Сонни ему за это благодарен. 

Барба толкает Сонни к стене и мгновенно проникает руками под пальто, под пиджак, обнимает за талию, и Сонни счастлив, что не надел жилетку, потому что теперь только тонкая ткань рубашки отделяет руки Барбы от его кожи. Ладони ощущаются очень большими. 

Сонни наблюдает, как Барба вскидывает на него взгляд. Барба смотрит ему прямо в глаза, — странно, что не на губы, — и Сонни очень хочется до него дотронуться, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы резко повысить градус неловкости, приласкав, например, подбородок Барбы, поэтому он всего лишь кладет ему руки на плечи. 

— Мы не на выпускном, Кариси. 

Сонни фыркает. 

Так гораздо лучше. И помогает. 

— Ты сейчас слегка напоминаешь моего учителя по английскому. Он постоянно назначал мне отработки. Я был в него немного влюблен. 

Барба улыбается и притягивает Сонни ближе. 

Теперь они стоят вплотную и Сонни может чувствовать, как Барба дышит. 

Сонни перемещает ладони на шею Барбы. Ему очень хочется вплести пальцы в волосы, но он сдерживается. 

Сонни необходимо держать себя в руках. Нельзя показывать свою симпатию, потому что она — ничто. Всего лишь пьяный поцелуй с коллегой после тяжелого дня, когда ночь уже переходит в утро. Просто способ снять стресс. Сонни нельзя показывать, насколько сильно он привязан к Барбе. И к Лив. Ко всем коллегам. 

Сонни прекрасно знает, что остальные и в половину не переживают о нем так, как он о них. Сонни знает, что, если с ним что-то случится, никто не будет паниковать, пока его будут вытаскивать. И уж тем более не Барба, черта с два. Барба, наверное, подумает, что Специальный корпус без Кариси только выиграет. И, скорее всего, окажется прав. 

Нет, разумеется, они хотят, чтобы Сонни был в безопасности, как и все остальные. Как любой другой незнакомец. Но беспокоиться они не будут. Беспокоиться о Сонни, о том, что с ним случилось, жив он или нет. 

Сонни это знает, но знание не спасает от переживаний. 

— Кариси, если ты думаешь, что у меня вся ночь впереди, то это не так. 

Ох, точно. Быстро и грязно. 

Сонни снова облизывается, на этот раз специально, и Барба придвигается еще ближе. 

— Хорошо, как скажешь, советник. Только пообещай мне одну вещь — завтра утром ты не начнешь меня уважать. 

Барба усмехается. 

— Кариси, я тебя уважаю. 

Сонни морщится. 

— Не утруждай себя любезностями, советник. Я уже согласился. 

Барба снова отрывает взгляд от губ Сонни. 

— Нет, я правда уважаю. Послушай, я видел тебя сегодня с Лив после того, что произошло. Ты был... ты ее поддерживал. Я и раньше это замечал. Помнишь, как я отправил тебя к Долорес? Ты умеешь поддерживать, но с Лив ты был... очень нежным. Ты был обеспокоен и это меня удивило. Я этого не ожидал. Такое не часто увидишь, не среди копов. Не среди других копов, хвастливых и переполненных дерьмовым мачизмом. Ты другой, Кариси. Ты не похож на них. Я это уважаю. Уважаю тебя. 

Сонни кивает. 

Он только что перешел от желания запустить руку Барбе в штаны к желанию встать на колени и отблагодарить его за такой комплимент получше. 

Хотя, если задуматься, возможно это и не было комплиментом. «Ты не похож на них». На других полицейских. Сонни это знает. Он не похож на полицейского, он не...

— Так мы собираемся целоваться или как? 

Сонни снова кивает. 

Пока Барба не передумал. 

Сонни подается вперед и захватывает нижнюю губу Барбы своими, всего на секунду. Маленький поцелуй, чтобы с чего-то начать, после которого он слегка отстраняется. Его коронный номер — поддразнить. 

Барба сдавливает пальцами бока Сонни и вовлекает его во второй поцелуй, проходится языком по сомкнутым губам. Он нетерпелив. А, может, это Сонни слишком медлительный, и его поддразнивающий стиль больше подходит для романтических свиданий, а вовсе не для случайных поцелуев в темных подворотнях. 

Сонни тут же подстраивается. Он открывает рот, впуская чужой язык, и поцелуй становится глубже, Барба хрипло стонет, и Сонни из последних сил удерживается, чтобы не толкаться вперед. Он не знает, входит ли это в их планы. 

Входит. 

Руки Барбы спускаются на задницу Сонни, грубо ее сжимают, направляют, пока Сонни не подается вперед, притираясь пахом к паху. Они двигаются вместе, целуются быстро и глубоко, тяжело дышат, периодически срываясь на стоны. Руки Сонни путаются у Барбы в волосах. Для Сонни это, должно быть, единственный шанс изучить тело Барбы и его потрясающую задницу, а он играется волосами на шее. 

Сонни очень старается на этом не останавливаться. 

Но только целует Барбу еще и еще. 

И еще. 

Проходят минуты. Поцелуй уже должен был сойти на нет, но он все еще длится. Барба все еще держит руки у Сонни на заднице, оглаживая ее массирующими движениями. Сонни чувствует, как стояк Барбы упирается ему в бедро. 

Грязно, но не быстро. 

Больше. 

Они продолжают целоваться, и Сонни очень неловко признавать, что, если поцелуй продлится еще несколько минут, он вполне может кончить прямо в штаны. Он надеется, что этого не произойдет, потому что он не сможет жить с самим собой, если кончит в штаны от одних поцелуев, но...

— Ты мог бы от этого кончить? 

От звука голоса Барбы бедра Сонни дергаются.

От его слов. 

Барба снова начинает целовать Сонни, расстегивая его ремень и ширинку. Сонни фокусируется на том, чтобы целовать в ответ. На том, чтобы не отвечать на вопрос. 

Барба обхватывает член Сонни, поглаживает, слегка отводит в сторону. 

— Постарайся не кончить на мой костюм. 

Сонни кивает. 

Он кивает, не переставая целоваться. Теперь его руки исследуют лицо Барбы. Сонни ничего не может с этим поделать, ему нужен контакт, нужна симпатия, даже если ее выказывает он один. Ему необходимо что-то милое и нежное. 

Сонни наконец-то ласкает подбородок Барбы, его щеки, проводит пальцами по щетине. Он злится на свои руки за то, что они дрожат. За то, какие они ласковые. Это противоречит тому, что происходит. Он должен грубо трогать Барбу, толкать и прижимать. Сонни всегда все портил своей заботой. Он слишком милый, он недостаточно жесткий и...

Барба отстраняется. 

Разумеется. 

Сонни пытается застегнуть молнию. И лишь надеется, что ему удастся на следующее утро посмотреть Барбе в глаза. 

— Кариси, что ты делаешь? 

Барба отводит руки Сонни, отстраняет его еще дальше, а затем опускается на колени на грязный тротуар, и Сонни не понимает, что происходит. 

— Ты оплатишь мне химчистку. 

Сонни кивает. Это все, на что его хватает. Он думает, что лучше молчать. 

Барба кладет руки Сонни на бедра и снова притягивает к себе. Он подается вперед и вбирает член Сонни в рот. 

Сонни не понимает, что происходит. 

Он собирается кончить. 

Барба впускает его как можно глубже, ощущения потрясающие, и Сонни знает, что это ничего не значит, знает, что он должен схватить голову Барбы, удерживая, вторгаясь еще глубже, должен податься вперед, — быстро и грязно, — но он так не может. 

Сонни лишь кладет ладони на затылок Барбы, слегка проводит пальцами по волосам. Его бедра покачиваются настолько медленно, что с тем же успехом могли бы и вовсе не двигаться. 

Барба смотрит на него снизу вверх. Сонни почти не может смотреть вниз, он не может видеть, как губы Барбы скользят вокруг его члена — и не кончить. 

Барба тоже ласков. 

Сонни не понимает, что происходит. 

Барба двигает головой вперед-назад, медленно облизывает, его язык мягкий и теплый, снова лижет, рот вбирает в себя практически нежно, и Сонни не может этого выдержать. 

Сонни пытается отстраниться, но Барба не позволяет. Он лишь перехватывает член Сонни рукой у основания. 

— Ладно тебе, Кариси. Я справлюсь. 

Может быть Барба и справится, но не Сонни. 

Барба слегка поглаживает его член рукой, прежде чем снова податься вперед, вбирая его в рот настолько мягко, что в любой другой вечер этого было бы недостаточно, но конкретно сегодня — именно то, что нужно Сонни. 

Он медленно толкается вперед, раз, другой. 

Стонет. 

Барба стонет громче, а его большой палец выписывает круги на правом бедре Сонни. 

И Сонни кончает. Барба не выпускает его изо рта. 

Сонни задыхается. 

Сонни не понимает, что происходит. 

Барба сглатывает, пару раз напоследок облизывает чувствительный орган, заправляет его в трусы и застегивает молнию. Он опирается на Сонни, пока встает с колен. 

Теперь они стоят лицом к лицу. 

Сонни знает, что, должно быть, выглядит сейчас совершенно сбитым с толку. Он хмурится. 

Он должен вернуть оказанную услугу — так это работает. Именно ради этого Барба все и затеял. Сонни тянется к молнии на его брюках, сжимает и осознает, что Барба от силы вполовину твердый. 

Разумеется. 

Барба даже не возбужден, ему, должно быть, пришлось через силу доводить Сонни до оргазма в надежде на обратную услугу. И теперь Сонни нужно как можно быстрее вернуть долг, чтобы для Барбы все это того стоило. 

— Все в порядке. Я уже обо всем позаботился. 

Сонни только сильнее хмурится. 

— Что? 

Барба выгибает бровь, всем своим видом показывая, что только идиот может задавать такие глупые вопросы. 

Сонни не понимает, что происходит. Барба себе дрочил? Пока отсасывал Сонни? Неужели Сонни настолько отъехал, что умудрился не заметить, как с ним случилась самая сексуальная вещь на свете? 

Похоже на то. 

Теперь Барба тоже хмурится. 

— Чем ты так расстроен, Кариси? Все затевалось ради того, чтобы тебя подбодрить. 

Сонни не понимает. 

— Тебе весь день было грустно, Кариси. Ты был расстроен тем, что случилось. Я знаю, что ты очень привязан к Лив, ты ей восхищаешься, заботишься о ней. Я знаю, что ты за нее испугался. И совершенно тебя не виню, я тоже испугался. А почему, как ты думаешь, я сидел с тобой всю ночь и пил? Почему я остался, когда остальные разошлись? 

Сонни смотрит Барбе в глаза. Тот встречает его взгляд.

— Что? Я думал, это может тебя подбодрить. Сделать тебе день. Неделю. Черт, возможно, даже год. Очевидно, я был неправ. Наверное, я переоценил свои навыки. 

Барба напрашивается на комплименты. 

Сонни не собирается комментировать навыки Барбы. Он все еще слишком сбит с толку. 

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь понять, советник. Ты хотел меня подбодрить и поэтому сделал то, что сделал? Что заставило тебя думать, что я... 

Сонни замолкает. 

Барба ухмыляется. 

Сонни вообще не следовало открывать рот, потому что теперь ему приходится оборвать предложение на полуслове, Барба ему ухмыляется, и они находятся в опасной близости от озвучивания вслух вопиюще очевидной и жалкой влюбленности Сонни. 

Ничего хорошего. 

Сонни надо как-то отшутиться. Ему надо уйти.

— Ладно, советник. Твое предположение увенчалось успехом, ты сделал мне неделю. Спасибо. 

При слове «неделя» Барба щурится, как будто Сонни задел его эго. Как будто Сонни следовало сказать, что Барба сделал ему год. 

Как будто Сонни следовало сказать правду. 

Барба, очевидно, пытается его разгадать. 

Сонни пытается не ухмыляться, но не может сдержаться.

— Ладно, хорошо, возможно, ты сделал мне месяц. 

Барба смеется. 

— Вот этому я верю. 

Не верит. Барба видит Сонни насквозь, но не ловит его на лжи, за что Сонни ему очень благодарен. 

— Мне пора. 

— Ты тоже сделал мне, ммм, скажем, неделю, детектив. 

Сонни даже ничего не сделал. 

— Правда? 

Барба перестает ухмыляться. 

— Не тебе одному это было необходимо. Не тебе одному мог помочь... поцелуй. 

Ох. 

Внезапно все обретает смысл. Почему все было вовсе не быстро и грязно, почему Барба вел себя так нежно. Дело было не только в Сонни. Возможно, дело было вообще не в Сонни. Может, он лишь оказался рядом. 

Сонни очень не хочется признавать этот факт, но он все объясняет. 

Это все было ради комфорта. 

Для Барбы. 

И для Сонни, конечно, но тут, скорее, сопутствующий комфорт. 

Сонни совершенно не против, это гораздо больше, чем он ожидал. 

— Счастлив это слышать. Что смог помочь. Спасибо. 

— Ты меня уже благодарил, Кариси. 

— Да, ты прав. Хорошей ночи, советник. 

Барба удерживает Сонни за локоть. Смотрит сосредоточенно. И все еще пытается его разгадать. 

— С тобой все будет в порядке? 

Если бы Сонни мог найти в себе силы, он бы улыбнулся. Барба заботится, пусть и немного. Заботится, чтобы Сонни благополучно добрался до дома. Уже что-то. 

— Да, да. Я дойду без проблем. Не настолько я пьян. Нет, я, конечно, непроходимо пьян, раз у меня хватило мужества на то, чем мы тут занимались, но... 

Барба фыркает. 

— Я не об этом. С тобой все будет в порядке после сегодняшнего? После Лив? Ты не настолько долго в Специальном корпусе. Ты еще... ты еще не привык. Очевидно. И это нормально, я тоже не был привычен, пока... пока не случились некоторые вещи. Вещи, которые, слава богу, не пришлось переживать тебе. Я знаю, что это дело может отразиться на твоем состоянии. А ты ведь... ты всегда в приподнятом настроении, всегда улыбаешься, но сегодня не улыбался. Ни одной настоящей улыбки за весь день. И даже ночью. Даже после того, как случился, возможно, лучший минет в твоей жизни. 

На это Сонни просто обязан улыбнуться. Он так и делает. В первый раз за день. Сонни поражен, что Барба замечает такие вещи, что он усиленно пытается поднять ему настроение. 

А для Сонни эта шутка интимнее самого минета. 

Барба улыбается в ответ, но в выражении его лица остается что-то напряженное. 

— Кариси, ты в порядке? 

Сонни перестает улыбаться. Он чувствует, что глаза начинают гореть, но не собирается рыдать как девчонка, только не перед Барбой. 

Сонни не в порядке. 

Сонни ненавидит, как на него воздействуют такие происшествия. Ненавидит, что люди, которые ему небезразличны, вынуждены через это проходить. Лив. Аманда. Сонни старается отрешиться, быть спокойным и собранным, и у него получается, он выполняет свою работу, он хороший коп, но он все еще ломается и все еще показывает слишком много эмоций. Иногда ему кажется, что эта работа ему не подходит. 

Иногда Сонни кажется, что он еще слишком молод, неопытен и все наладится, но тут же возникает вопрос — а так ли ему нужен этот опыт? Иногда его слишком много. Иногда Сонни...

— Приму это за отрицательный ответ. Пошли. Ты едешь ко мне домой. 

Сонни, должно быть, выглядит совершенно изумленным. Или воодушевленным. 

Он не уверен. 

Как бы то ни было, но выражение его лица очень забавляет Барбу. 

— Не обольщайся, Кариси, ты спишь на кушетке. Я... мне тоже не хочется возвращаться в пустую квартиру. Как я уже говорил, пострадал не ты один и не тебе одному может помочь... чем бы это ни было. Дружеская поддержка.

Сонни кивает и следует за Барбой к его машине. Они идут рядом, иногда задевая друг друга плечом.

Дружеская поддержка. 

Барба периодически кидает на Сонни внимательные взгляды. Он снова улыбается, и на этот раз в улыбке нет напряженности. На этот раз в его глазах отражается мягкость.

Может, не только Сонни не все равно? 

Барба оказался достаточно заботлив, чтобы спросить. Чтобы быть рядом. 

Барба о нем беспокоится. 

Уже что-то. 

Гораздо больше, чем Сонни мог ожидать. 

Сонни молча берет руку Барбы в свою и продолжает идти. Он очень надеется, что Барба не выдернет ладонь. Сонни понимает, что все это очень глупо, он не ребенок и уже слишком стар для того, чтобы перестраховываться подобным образом. В конце концов, он полицейский и не должен нуждаться в ком-то, чтобы почувствовать себя защищенным. 

Сонни все это знает. Обычно он и не нуждается, но сегодня — другое дело. 

Сегодня Сонни очень нужно что-то милое. 

Барба не отнимает руку. 

Он прекращает бросать на Сонни взгляды, просто продолжает идти, глядя вперед. 

Сонни ему благодарен. 

Сейчас ему бы не хотелось смотреть Барбе в глаза. Он просто хочет, чтобы тот шел рядом.

И Барба идет. 

Близко.

Теперь Барба идет ближе. Их плечи соприкасаются друг с другом при каждом шаге. 

Барба крепче сжимает ладонь Сонни.


	2. Суббота

### 2 глава. Суббота

— Хочешь принять душ?

Сонни кивает. 

Он не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как Барба позвал его с собой. Стоило им сесть в машину, Сонни неохотно выпустил его руку. Когда они приехали в кондоминиум, тот оказался куда шикарнее, чем Сонни его себе представлял, а это о многом говорит. 

И все это время Сонни чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он всегда чувствует себя не к месту. 

Сонни полагает, что душ поможет. Он уже совсем протрезвел, но помощь ему нужна вовсе не из-за алкоголя. Больше всего на свете Сонни хочется просто залезть в душ, как у себя дома, и не беспокоиться о том, что надо побыстрее оттуда выходить. Не думать, насколько долго можно оставаться в ванной Барбы, пока тот не заподозрит неладное и не разозлится. 

— Гостевая ванная двумя дверями дальше по коридору, налево. Полотенца найдешь в шкафчике, а я пока подберу тебе какую-нибудь одежду более или менее по размеру. Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против кроп-топов. 

Сонни улыбается, прежде чем снова кивнуть. Барба не придирается к его молчаливым ответам. Он лишь разворачивается к соседней двери, за которой, видимо, хозяйская спальня. Наверное, он тоже хочет принять душ. Это нужно им обоим. 

Сонни решает не беспокоиться о времени. Он заходит в душ, становится под горячую воду и терпеливо ждет, пока вновь почувствует себя собой. Он не знает, сколько это займет времени. Он не считает. 

Сонни думает о Лив. О том, что на ней была чужая кровь. И ее собственная, вперемешку. Он думает, как эту ночь проводит Лив, и надеется, что рядом с ней есть тот, кто сможет о ней позаботиться так же, как Барба заботится о нем. Возможно, Такер.

Может, это эгоистично или глупо, но Сонни чувствует себя немного легче от мысли, что Лив тоже кто-то нужен. Что ей нужна помощь, комфорт. Это нужно всем. 

На Сонни не было крови, ему нечего смывать горячим душем. 

Не на коже. Не на поверхности. 

И все же. 

Вода помогает. 

К тому времени, как Сонни выбирается из душа, Барба сидит в гостиной и выглядит так, будто провел там не один час. На Сонни лишь нижнее белье, ведь Барба обещал подобрать какую-нибудь одежду. 

Барба расположился на длинной кушетке, большей из двух имеющихся, и Сонни думает, что все не так уж и плохо, эта кушетка, пожалуй, выглядит покруче, чем его собственная кровать. 

Барба листает журнал, что-то с парусником на обложке, и на нем пафосная шелковая пижама, Сонни такую раньше видел только в кино. Он мимоходом удивляется, что смог сразу опознать шелк. Барбе очень идет бордовый, и Сонни ловит себя на мысли, что может опознать оттенок и оперировать его названием. 

Во всем виноват Барба. Раньше Сонни называл этот цвет красным. Прежде чем он встретил Барбу, прежде чем начал обращать внимание на его галстуки, все цвета между киноварью и винным были для него просто красными. Но теперь он знает, что слово «киноварь» действительно существует, теперь он уплывает мыслями в какие-то дебри и надо собрать их в кучу, теперь Сонни надо сделать вид, что он не стоит посреди гостиной Барбы в одном нижнем белье. 

Сонни смотрит на Барбу, чтобы отвлечься. Не похоже, чтобы тот приготовил что-нибудь ко сну. Сонни не видит ни простыни, ни подушки, ни одея...

— Сделал все, что мог. 

Барба кивает на аккуратно сложенную стопку одежды рядом с ним. Сонни ее даже не заметил, он был слишком занят мыслями о том, что кожа Барбы выглядит по-другому, темнее, когда ее оттеняет бордовый. 

Сонни берет одежду. Синие спортивные брюки, которые определенно будут ему коротки, и вылинявшая серая футболка. Он фыркает, когда понимает, что на ней написано: 

— Юрфак Гарварда? Серьезно? 

Барба ухмыляется в ответ. 

— Сегодня ты будешь к нему ближе, чем когда-либо мечтал. 

Сонни не может сдержать смех. 

— Тебе совершенно необязательно меня развлекать, советник. Я в порядке. Со мной все будет хорошо. 

Барба выглядит заинтересованным. 

— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем вы, детектив. Я просто стараюсь быть гостеприимным. 

Сонни прикусывает губу. Он не уверен, дразнит Барба или насмехается. Как и всегда. 

— Со мной все будет хорошо, Барба. Спасибо. Только, может быть, ты дашь мне что-нибудь вроде одеяла? Может, подушку? И тогда все точно будет отлично. Ты даже не заметишь, что я здесь. 

Барба вскидывает бровь, когда Сонни делает шаг к кушетке и оказывается практически над Барбой. 

Тот сосредоточенно смотрит снизу вверх, вызывая в памяти Сонни неуместные ассоциации. 

— Про кушетку я говорил образно. 

Ох. 

Сонни закатывает глаза. Семантика. Так вот почему Барба ее не заправил. У него огромный кондоминиум, разумеется, он не укладывает гостей спать на кушетку. Даже не таких уж и важных как Сонни. 

— Понятно. Как скажешь. Показывай, где тут у тебя гостевая спальня. 

Барба поигрывает бровями, усмехаясь тому, какой эффект это производит. 

Все еще сидя на кушетке, он подается вперед. Будто в замедленной съемке кладет руки на бедра Сонни.

Сонни не отстраняется.

Руки сжимают крепче. 

Барба просовывает палец под резинку трусов и тянет их вниз. 

Медленно. 

Ох.

— Ох.

Барба медленно тянет, и Сонни чувствует, как ткань скользит по коже. Он уже наполовину возбужден, и это мешает беспрепятственно его раздеть. Барба тянет, пока боксеры не оказываются на полу, опутывая лодыжки. Руки Барбы ласкают бедра Сонни по пути назад, прежде чем снова оказаться на талии. 

С каждой секундой Сонни возбуждается все сильнее. 

Барба смотрит. Он гладит большими пальцами тазобедренные косточки Сонни и наблюдает, как тот вздрагивает. А Сонни с каждым прикосновением возбуждается все сильнее. 

Они тяжело дышат. 

Барба убирает руки и встает. Он тоже возбужден. По крайне мере, Сонни не один. По крайней мере, ему не нужно чувствовать себя неловко. 

Хотя Сонни никогда не был столь удачлив. 

Барба делает шаг навстречу, а Сонни отступает, словно испуганный олень. И чувствует себя неловко. И думает, что надеяться на ночь без неловкости было слишком опрометчиво. 

Барба улыбается, вновь опуская руки на бедра Сонни, притягивая его ближе. 

Сонни может собой гордиться, ему удается выступить из боксеров, не запутавшись. 

Барба притягивает его вплотную. 

Шелк пижамы приятно холодит обнаженную кожу Сонни. 

— Ты же не поверил, что я действительно уложу тебя на кушетке? 

Вообще-то, Сонни поверил.

Вообще-то, ему нравится ощущать руки Барбы на своей коже. 

Барба толкается бедрами, слегка сдвигается вправо, и Сонни чувствует, насколько сильно тот возбужден.

Насколько они оба возбуждены.

Чуть раньше, в темной подворотне, Сонни уже упустил свой шанс, упустил много шансов. Ему не удалось насладиться, потрогать Барбу. По крайней мере, не так, как бы ему того хотелось. Не удалось ощутить задницу Барбы в своих руках и увидеть, как он кончит. 

И теперь Сонни собирается взять реванш. 

Он толкается навстречу, поддерживая ритм, который задал Барба, обнимает его руками за талию, проводит ладонями по спине вверх, а потом вниз, пока они не оказываются на заднице. 

Сонни рад, что подождал. Потому что трогать эту задницу через брюки было бы совсем иначе, шелк обостряет ощущения. Такой мягкий. Противоположность упругой заднице под ним, которая идеально помещается в ладони Сонни. 

Сонни сжимает пальцы, гладит, замедляет движение бедер — и вот уже Барба следует его ритму.

Сонни смотрит вниз. Видит свой член, обнаженный и возбужденный, двигающийся по ткани пижамных штанов Барбы. А еще он видит мокрое пятно, которое делает бордовый цвет еще темнее. 

Это уже Барба. Из-за Сонни. 

Сонни стонет. Барба, который до этого момента лишь продолжал поглаживать талию Сонни, стонет еще громче и снова убыстряет темп. И целует Сонни в щеку. Сонни вначале тронут, потом удивлен, а потом просто счастлив, что не только он делает странные вещи. Но потом Барба целует его снова, на этот раз в уголок губ, и Сонни понимает — Барба хочет целоваться. Они не целовались с тех самых пор, как ушли с улицы, а он этого даже не осознавал. 

Сонни хочет поцеловать Барбу при свете, что он и делает.

Он целует Барбу и ловит губами короткий голодный стон. Барба стаскивает с себя пижамную рубашку, обнимает Сонни за плечи. Теперь они соприкасаются кожа к коже. Сонни ощущает живот Барбы, волосы на его груди, руки, поглаживающие спину. Барба потрясающе пахнет, свежестью после душа, и Сонни понимает, что впервые за день он на самом деле чувствует себя хорошо. 

И дело даже не в этом. Не в том, чтобы на несколько минут почувствовать себя лучше. 

Дело в ощущении безопасности. В ощущении комфорта. Дружеская поддержка, как сказал Барба. 

В том, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким. 

В том, чтобы чувствовать себя нужным. Это важно для Сонни — знать, что кто-то будет скучать, если он уйдет. Для Сонни важно знать, что кто-то хочет, чтобы он был с ним. 

Сонни не любит моменты, когда он начинает нуждаться, но это его не останавливает. 

Сонни никогда не думал, что именно Барба — тот человек, который даст ему почувствовать себя нужным. И сразу в нескольких смыслах. 

А сейчас Сонни совершенно определенно чувствует себя нужным, прямо необходимым. 

Барба его хочет. Барба все еще продолжает поцелуй, постанывая каждые несколько секунд, от чего возбуждение Сонни только возрастает. 

Барба отстраняется первым. И это хорошо, потому что если бы эта задача легла на плечи Сонни, то они никогда бы не остановились. 

— Уже поздно, Кариси. Пошли спать. 

На один короткий миг Сонни пугается, что Барба действительно хочет лечь спать. Должно быть, это отражается на его лице, потому что Барба фыркает. Сонни может заслуженно признать себя мастером неловких моментов. 

Барба подается вперед, прижимается к Сонни возбужденным членом, чтобы тот почувствовал, насколько нелепо его предположение о том, что в ближайшее время они смогут уснуть. 

— Знаешь, детектив, по-моему, ты мне кое-что задолжал. 

Барба ухмыляется. 

Сонни определенно ему должен. 

Должен неизмеримо много за возможность почувствовать себя лучше. 

Сонни нетерпеливо дергает вниз пижамные штаны, и Барба, усмехнувшись, делает шаг вперед, оставляя их лежать на полу. 

Он предельно возбужден. 

Сонни опускается на колени, облизывает губы, и Барба задерживает дыхание. Сонни не думает, что для этого нужно идти в спальню. Ему хочется остаться в гостиной, так менее интимно. Для их положения это благо. 

Сонни с силой проводит рукой по члену Барбы, почти яростно, снова облизывает губы, придвигается ближе, но Барба делает шаг назад и поднимает его с колен, ухватив за руки. 

— Кариси, что ты делаешь? 

Как и немногим раньше, на темной улице. Свет не помогает. 

Барба выглядит расстроенным. 

— Честное слово, ты будто пытаешься заставить меня передумать. 

Сонни стоит перед ним, обнаженный и неловкий, и ничего не понимает. 

— Но ты сказал... 

Барба вздыхает. 

— Я шутил. Ты...

Пауза. 

Он вдруг выглядит оскорбленным. 

Обеспокоенным. 

— Надеюсь, ты здесь не потому, что считаешь, будто что-то мне должен, Кариси? Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не из-за того, что я поймал тебя в уязвимом состоянии. Скажи, что ты здесь не из-за какого-то глупого чувства долга, чтобы отплатить за то, что я отсосал у тебя в подворотне. 

Ничего более далекого от истины Сонни не слышал, но сейчас он не может найти в себе силы что-то объяснять. Он ничего не может сделать правильно. Он здесь, пытается заняться сексом, он этого хочет, Барба этого хочет и, казалось бы, что может быть проще, но даже в этом Сонни лажает. 

Барба снова вздыхает. 

— Я сделал то, что сделал, потому что хотел. Потому что у меня ужасный вкус. Потому что я хотел этого довольно давно. Потому что тебе было грустно. И это все, слышишь? Ты совершенно не обязан что-то делать для меня в ответ. Можешь спать на кушетке, если хочешь. 

Сонни не хочет долбанную кушетку, он хочет Барбу, а тот хочет его. И хочет уже «довольно давно». 

Может быть влюбленность Сонни не настолько жалкая, как он думал. 

Как глупо. 

У Сонни есть проблемы, но он не позволит, чтобы они встали между ним и кроватью Барбы. Это случится, так или иначе. Сонни проследит. 

Он выдыхает. 

— Мы можем начать все с начала, советник? Можем притвориться, что я ничего не портил? Притвориться, что, — я не знаю, — когда ты сказал, что хотел отсосать мне уже несколько месяцев, я отреагировал как нормальный человек? Сказал, например, что ничего горячее мне никто никогда не говорил. Что это был лучший минет в моей жизни. Что с самой нашей первой встречи я мечтаю забраться к тебе в штаны. Можем? 

Барба усмехается. На его лице написано облегчение. 

— Разумеется. 

Разумеется. 

У Барбы все так просто. 

Стоп. Не все.

— Ты обычно не настолько глуп, Кариси. Почему эта ситуация так тебя потрясла? Из-за Лив?

Сонни понимает, насколько низко он пал, только когда ловит себя на том, что гордится, что он «не настолько глуп».

И понимает, что не думал о Лив с тех самых пор, как был в душе. 

Сонни понимает, что эта ночь была для него очень полезна, со всей своей неловкостью. Оказывается, мысль о том, что он упустил свой шанс переспать с Барбой, вытесняет собой мысль о том, что из него вышел хреновый коп. 

Барба смотрит на него и ждет ответ, а Сонни не хочет отвечать. Но знает, что должен. 

— Я не очень умею кого-то терять. 

Для Барбы это звучит резонно. Его глаза темнеют. 

Сонни не будет спрашивать, почему. Все равно Барба вряд ли ответит. Хватит и того, что Барба понимает. 

Комфорт. 

Барба протягивает ему руку. 

— Пойдем. 

Сонни принимает протянутую руку. 

Барба идет в спальню, Сонни следует за ним.

— Ты уже можешь меня отпустить.

Сонни морщится. Они еще не провели в спальне и двух секунд, а он уже снова умудрился создать неловкую ситуацию. Он пытается отнять руку, но Барба не дает. Он его дразнит. 

Барба сжимает пальцы, притягивает его ближе, снова целует, и Сонни старается сделать поцелуй как можно более развязным, просто чтобы перехватить контроль над ситуацией. 

Не сказать, чтобы этот контроль у него когда-либо был, но все равно. 

Барба улыбается прямо в поцелуй. Теперь, когда они выяснили отношения, все становится быстрее и энергичнее. 

Задорнее. 

Удивительно, но чем дольше Сонни целует Барбу, тем острее чувствует его состояние, его возбуждение. Это придает уверенности. Сонни решает воспользоваться новоприобретенной уверенностью, пока она никуда не испарилась. 

Он толкает Барбу назад, на неприлично огромную кровать, залезает следом, садится на Барбу сверху и тоже улыбается. Барба выглядит очень довольным. 

— Какая экспрессия, Кариси. Надеюсь, ее хватит надолго. 

Он и понятия не имеет. Сонни чувствует себя в ударе и продолжает действовать. Он ложится сверху, чтобы во время их поцелуя Барба мог чувствовать его вес на себе. Их ноги переплетаются между собой, эрекция Сонни упирается в бедро Барбы и Сонни инстинктивно толкается вперед несмотря на то, что у него были другие планы. К счастью, Барба оказывается не готов плыть по течению и фокусирует внимание на важных вещах. 

— Как ты хочешь? 

Сонни смотрит. 

Голос Барбы превратился в низкий шепот, он делает с Сонни странные вещи. Сонни лишь надеется, что не слишком отчаянно выглядит. Хотя, возможно, так и есть, потому что Барба ухмыляется. 

— У меня нет предпочтений. Поэтому я спрашиваю. 

Сонни не сильно удивлен. Он думал об этом довольно часто и половину времени Барба казался ему исключительно топом, а половину — самым властным боттомом на свете. Но Сонни и не мечтал, что у него будет возможность выбора. 

— Барба, ты уверен? Или ты опять всего лишь хочешь меня подбодрить? 

Барба все еще ухмыляется и поглаживает член Сонни рукой. 

— Мне просто очень любопытно, что ты выберешь. 

Вот как. Никакого давления. 

А потом Сонни понимает, что здесь нет неправильного ответа. И тогда он решает не говорить, а сразу показать. 

Сонни снова целует Барбу, сдвигается в сторону, подталкивая его за талию, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу на боку. Бедро Барбы остается зажато между ног Сонни. 

Сонни прижимает Барбу как можно ближе, так что тот начинает неосознанно толкаться ему в живот, притираясь. Одним тягучим движением он прослеживает бедро Барбы, его мягкий живот, проходится рукой по сильным мышцам спины, обводит красивую линию ягодиц. Пальцы Сонни очень медленно двигаются дальше, вглубь, гладят. Барба вздрагивает, и этого достаточно, чтобы Сонни начал волноваться о том, что сделал неверный выбор, но затем Барба подается назад, нетерпеливо прижимаясь к его пальцам. 

— Серьезно, Кариси? Любишь доминировать? Никогда бы не подумал. 

Для Сонни все по-другому. Всегда было по-другому, хотя ход мыслей Барбы ему понятен. 

— Вовсе нет. Мне лишь хочется, чтобы это стоило твоего времени. 

Барба выглядит впечатленным и заинтересованным. 

— Получается, тобой правит не властность, а самонадеянность. Хорошо. Посмотрим, что ты можешь, детектив. 

Сонни целует Барбу медленно и глубоко, проскальзывает одним пальцем внутрь, дразнит. Ему бы стоило дотянуться до смазки на тумбочке, но Барба такой мягкий и Сонни это настолько нравится, что он позволяет себе подразнить его еще немного. Сонни ощущает мягкую теплую кожу, тугую, но не настолько, чтобы...

— Я воспользовался возможностью и немного подготовился, пока был в душе. 

Сонни застывает. Он пытается не кончить от одной только мысли о том, как Барба минутами раньше проникал в себя пальцами в душе и растягивал себя, думая о Сонни. Готовил себя для Сонни. 

И все это время Барба ждал. 

Сонни должен бы возмутиться, что у него по факту не было выбора, но он слишком возбужден для таких формальностей. Возбужден, но ему очень любопытно. 

— Что же случилось с отсутствием предпочтений, советник? 

Барба ухмыляется. 

Он всегда ухмыляется. 

Сонни очень интересно, будет ли он ухмыляться, когда будет кончать под ним.

— Я не был уверен, что у тебя получится собраться с мыслями, Кариси. Ты весь день был страшно измотан. И всю ночь. А я не привык полагаться на случай, получится у меня тебя расслабить или нет. Поэтому я решил подстраховаться. 

На это Сонни сказать нечего. Барба прав, он был измотан. И он даже не помнит, как это — «расслабляться». 

Хотя влажный и твердый член Барбы, упирающийся ему в живот, очень даже расслабляет, а обезоруживающе мягкие подзуживания Барбы, да что там — весь Барба, очень хорошо отвлекают. 

Меньше двух часов назад Барба почти застенчиво спросил его в каком-то случайном баре: «Могу я тебя поцеловать?», а теперь он подается задницей навстречу пальцам Сонни. 

Теперь Сонни в кровати Барбы, а совсем скоро будет внутри него, и боль за Лив осталась лишь смутными отголосками где-то на периферии сознания. 

Сонни дотягивается до тумбочки, надевает презерватив и заканчивает подготавливать Барбу, который откровенно забавляется, глядя на такое усердие. 

Сонни снова укладывает Барбу на спину, располагается между его бедер, опускает на них руки, сжимает. Барба послушно разводит ноги в стороны, кладет руки Сонни на бедра, проводит наверх до талии и притягивает Сонни ближе. Тот накрывает его сверху и проникает внутрь одним медленным и глубоким толчком. 

Они одновременно выдыхают. 

Спустя несколько мгновений неподвижности Барба начинает слегка двигать бедрами. Не для того, чтобы задать ритм, а чтобы дать Сонни понять, что можно двигаться дальше. Сдерживая себя, Сонни начинает толкаться. Вначале неторопливо, но потом быстро наращивая темп. Он входит глубже, чаще, чувствует, как Барба впивается в него пальцами. 

Барба вовсе не настолько властный, как Сонни себе представлял. Он лишь обхватывает его ногами за талию, сжимая коленями бока, он знает под каким углом расположить бедра, чтобы Сонни мог войти еще глубже, получить все возможное. 

Барба лишь целует его шею, облизывает ключицу, кусает плечо. 

Барба всего лишь принимает. 

Барба позволяет Сонни командовать и издает звуки, которые не оставляют сомнений в том, что ему это нравится. Возможно, у Барбы все-таки есть предпочтения. 

Сонни чувствует все больше воодушевление с каждым новым стоном. 

Он собирается выполнить обещание. Хочет, чтобы этот секс действительно стоил времени Барбы. 

Сонни наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Барбу, и легко проскальзывает в открытый рот языком. Обхватывает его член, с усилием двигает рукой. Движения его бедер становятся короткими и быстрыми. Барба стонет так громко, что это уже больше похоже на крик, и Сонни продолжает вылизывать его рот, коротко толкаться внутрь, и он ни за что не кончит раньше Барбы. И неважно, насколько тугим Барба ощущается вокруг его члена, или как он вздрагивает, когда Сонни сжимает руку слишком сильно. 

Хорошо, что Барба уже на грани. 

Сонни замечает это по убыстрившемуся дыханию, по замершим, подрагивающим бедрам. 

Сонни хочет это видеть. 

Сонни толкается как можно глубже, стискивает руку, толкается еще и еще. Сонни начинает вращать кулак, и Барба распахивает глаза практически в изумлении, и Сонни толкается снова, на всю длину, и Барба заходится громким длинным стоном, он кончает, его бедра трясутся, он захлебывается воздухом с каждым выплеском. 

И он не ухмыляется. 

Ухмыляется Сонни, наблюдая, как Барба кончает. 

Сонни продолжает ухмыляться, пока Барба не накрывает его губы поцелуем, притягивая ближе, глубже в себя.

Сонни потрясен своей выдержке. Он не верит, что продержался сквозь оргазм Барбы. Должно быть, потребность впечатлить Барбу оказалась сильнее желания кончить. 

Сонни не уверен, впечатляет это его самого или расстраивает, но ему больше не нужно об этом беспокоиться. 

Он толкается внутрь, на этот раз неглубоко и быстро, а Барба водит пальцами по его спине, медленно и почти нежно. 

Именно это становится для Сонни последней каплей. Сильные руки Барбы у него на спине. 

Нежность. 

Комфорт. 

Сонни кончает, он весь дрожит, чувствует, как вздрагивает Барба, и наклоняется, чтобы вовлечь его в поцелуй. Он кончает, потому что влюблен в ощущение языка Барбы на своих губах. 

А затем Сонни падает навзничь на кровать, рядом с Барбой, их плечи соприкасаются. 

— По крайней мере, в одном ты хорош, Кариси. 

Сонни смеется. 

Смеется в первый раз за день. 

— Спасибо, советник. Приятно знать, что у меня есть выбор на случай, если я не сдам экзамен в юридической школе. 

Сонни кожей чувствует взгляд Барбы. После нескольких секунд тишины Сонни неуверенно поворачивает голову. Барба смотрит на него очень серьезным взглядом. И выглядит представительно, даже с учетом того, что обнажен и запачкан собственной спермой. 

— Тебе не нужны варианты, Кариси. Ты детектив в Специальном корпусе на Манхэттене. Ты пойдешь на этот экзамен и сдашь его. И ты себя похвалишь, потому что это будет большое достижение, а потом ты как ни в чем не бывало придешь на работу в участок, как в любой другой день. Вот так. А варианты тебе не нужны. Я уже говорил, что ты не такой, как другие копы. Миру нужно больше таких, как ты. 

Вау. 

Возможно, это все-таки был комплимент. 

Сонни не похож на других. Может быть, это хорошо. 

Миру нужно больше таких, как ты. 

Для Сонни это предложение интимнее того, как кончает Барба. 

По Сонни будут скучать, если он уйдет. 

Барба хочет, чтобы он здесь был. 

Поэтому Сонни останется там, где он сейчас. 

— Хорошо. 

Барба не выглядит до конца убежденным, и он, видимо, окончательно исчерпал свою сегодняшнюю доброту. В нем не осталось ни следа от прежнего благодушия.

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи, Кариси. Уверен, что выход ты найдешь и без моей помощи. 

Сонни не купится на это. Теперь он знает, что Барба шутит. Знает, потому что Барба не такой уж и хороший актер, по крайней мере, не после секса. Барба, конечно, старается, со всеми своими насмешками, взглядами, бровями, но теперь у него не получается скрыть нежность в глазах. 

Поэтому Сонни останется там, где он сейчас. 

После того, как встанет и снимет использованный презерватив. После того, как возьмет с прикроватной тумбочки пачку салфеток, потому что Барба либо не хочет, либо не может двигаться. Может быть, и то, и другое. 

Барба смотрит, как Сонни тщательно его очищает, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы подвинуть ноги и как-то облегчить ему жизнь. Барба смотрит, что Сонни будет делать дальше. 

Сонни дотягивается до одеяла, смятого в изножье кровати, расправляет и укрывает Барбу. А потом залезает к нему и ложится рядом. Барба наконец-то ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Сонни устраивается поудобнее. И Сонни без всякого удивления признает, что скучал по этому самодовольному взгляду. 

— Отлично. Это прогресс. Если ты умудришься до завтрашнего утра не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, я даже приготовлю тебе завтрак. 

Сонни улыбается. 

Завтрашнее утро.

Завтра будет суббота. 

Им никуда не надо. Не надо гнаться за чудовищами и производить аресты, не будет судебных процессов, сделок, работы, мерзости, стресса и нервов. 

Не будет боли. 

Сонни это необходимо. 

Сонни хочет завтра попробовать выскользнуть из кровати, пока Барба еще будет спать. Он может поспорить, что кладовая здесь забита под завязку. Вряд ли Барба заполняет ее сам, но разницы никакой, Сонни хочет сделать свои фирменные вкуснейшие блинчики на скорую руку. И надеется, что в кладовой найдется все необходимое. В конце концов, ингредиенты стандартные, секрет в том, как именно их смешать.

— Забудь, Кариси. Я уже сейчас вижу, что ты собираешься сморозить какую-то глупость. Можешь сразу вставать и уходить. Свои безвкусные клетчатые боксеры найдешь где-то в гостиной. 

Кариси фыркает. 

— Я хорош в двух вещах, Барба. Мои блинчики легендарны. Это я приготовлю тебе завтрак. 

Барба пытается держать лицо, но ему определенно нравится то, что он услышал. 

— В таком случае, беру слова назад. Это вовсе не глупо. Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Барба вертится на кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее. В результате он ложится на бок, лицом к Кариси. Сонни не знает, всегда ли Барба так спит или ему просто не хочется поворачиваться к нему спиной. Может быть, ему хочется видеть Сонни. 

Сонни разделяет это желание. Он тоже ложится к Барбе лицом. Он улыбается, а Барба фыркает в ответ. 

Они закрывают глаза. 

Все гораздо менее неловко, чем представлял себе Сонни. 

Вообще не неловко. 

Сонни чувствует, как матрас прогибается, когда Барба взбивает подушку. Это должно мешать, но совершенно не мешает. Сонни наоборот нравится. Ему даже не надо открывать глаза, чтобы знать, что происходит. Он может чувствовать каждое движение Барбы, он понимает, когда Барба наконец-то находит удобное положение, опускает голову на подушку и легко вздыхает. 

Сонни чувствует, как Барба дышит, его лицо в считанных сантиметрах. Сонни нет необходимости открывать глаза. Это успокаивает. 

Комфорт. 

Завтра суббота.


End file.
